Power Of Love
by babybluechik2005
Summary: Two different personalites. Two different people. Can they overcome obstacles and fights. Can they find true love. WildForce/Ninjetti Crossover.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that are of Saban's. Ones I make up I own. If I owned the characters I would be rich by now.  
  
This takes place during the time of Wild Force. Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
Mandy 


	2. PowerofLoveChapter1

"Taylor stop being such a baby," a lady in her mid 40's said.  
  
"I'm not being a baby," a 16 year old Taylor said.  
  
"Yes you are now clean up this mess," the lady said.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Taylor wake up you were dreaming again," Princess Shayla said.  
  
Taylor woke up and looked around and sighed in relief.  
  
"Are you okay Taylor?" Cole asked noticing the look in her eyes.  
  
"Yah I'm fine Cole," Taylor said hoping to get him to leave.  
  
Instead he came over and sat down. Taylor just glared at him when he did so.  
  
"Taylor I just want to help you. I know something is bothering you." Cole said.  
  
"I'm fine and I don't need any help okay," Taylor said angrily.  
  
"Okay," Cole said looking like a child that had just got his feelings hurt.  
  
"Cole please come back," Taylor said but it was too late he was already gone.  
  
Taylor just sat there letting the tears flow freely.  
  
"Taylor what's wrong?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"I just hurt Cole's feelings," Taylor said.  
  
"It will be okay. Just talk to him later," Alyssa said.  
  
"I have to get out of here," Taylor said.  
  
"Where are you going to?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"To my sister's house," Taylor said.  
  
"Okay just make sure we can reach you if we need you," Alyssa said.  
  
"I will don't worry," Taylor said.  
  
Taylor left and Alyssa just stood there till Danny came over. 


	3. PowerofLoveChapter2

AN's: Sry about the delay I've been very busy. I've not even had much of a chance to work on Love in Paradise that I'm working on with someone else or my *NSYNC one so bare with me ya'll. Now on with the story.  
  
Taylor left and went to her sister's. She got there and knocked on the door when she realized what time it was. The door opened.  
  
"Taylor what are you doing here?" her sister asked.  
  
"I had to get away from my friends," Taylor said.  
  
"Goodness child get in here before you catch a cold," her sister said.  
  
"Thanks," Taylor said.  
  
"What happened?" her sister asked.  
  
"I woke up from another nightmare. Cole was concerned cause apparently I had woke him up so I told him I was fine and didn't need any help and in return he got his feelings hurt," Taylor said as the tears started to come like a waterfall again.  
  
"Give him time then talk to him. Maybe if you told one of them it might help," her sister said.  
  
"I've told Shayla but it's not helping," Taylor said.  
  
"Well why don't you sleep on it," her sister said.  
  
"Okay," Taylor said as laid down on the couch and went to sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Taylor's sister awoke and found Taylor gone but she had left a note.  
  
"Gone back to the house. Thanks for the talk. Taylor."  
  
Her sister smiled and got ready for the day.  
  
Meanwhile back on the Anamarium  
  
"Cole can we talk?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Why you made it pretty clear last night that you didn't want to talk," Cole said.  
  
Taylor sucked in her breath for she had never heard a harsh thing come out of Cole.  
  
"I'm sorry Cole. Really I am. I overreacted last night." Taylor said.  
  
"Really I thought you were being your usual cold self," Cole said as Taylor flinched.  
  
"Guys take care of this later we have a matter that concerns us downtown," Alyssa said.  
  
They morphed and arrived downtown.  
  
"Guys that's my sister be careful," Taylor said.  
  
"Why?" Cole asked.  
  
"She can pick up on who's who," Taylor said.  
  
"How?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Taylor said as she saw a flash of pink.  
  
"What on earth?" Cole asked in shock. 


	4. PowerofLoveChapter3

Thanks to a friend of mine Jeremy gave me some pointer so bare with me on this. This is my first time writing a story like this.  
  
Mandy  
  
COLE: What another pink ranger?  
  
ALYSSA: Looks like it.  
  
TAYLOR: Who are you?  
  
PINK RANGER: It's none of your business.  
  
DANNY: Geez no need to get mad at us.  
  
PINK RANGER: I wouldn't if you didn't ask who I was.  
  
COLE: Reminds me of someone else I know.  
  
They fought the monster and after the fight was over. Taylor grabbed the pink ranger's hand and they took her to the Anamarium.  
  
PRINCESS SHAYLA: Who is this?  
  
ALYSSA: We thought you would know.  
  
PRINCESS SHAYLA: I wish I knew rangers but I don't.  
  
UNKNOWN VOICE: Hey let her go.  
  
They turned around and saw two people dressed in garb. One was white with a falcon and the other was blue with a wolf.  
  
COLE: Who are you?  
  
WHITE RANGER: The original ninjettis.  
  
PRINCESS SHAYLA: Yes you are Zordon's children am I correct?  
  
BLUE RANGER: Yes you are.  
  
TAYLOR: Why won't you tell us your names? We are rangers like you and follow similar rules.  
  
WHITE RANGER: Chill guys they are rangers like us. So Power Down!  
  
WHITE, PINK, and BLUE RANGERS: Power Down!  
  
TAYLOR: OMG!  
  
WHITE RANGER: I am Tommy Oliver, Green, White, and Red Ranger. Leader of the Power Rangers.  
  
BLUE RANGER: I am Billy Cranston. The Blue Ranger.  
  
PINK RANGER: I am Kimberly Hart. The Pink Ranger.  
  
MAX: Taylor are you okay?  
  
TAYLOR: You lied to me.  
  
KIM: I didn't have a choice and you know that.  
  
Kim took off and Tommy followed her like a true loyal boyfriend would.  
  
COLE: Why do you have to be so mean to everyone?  
  
TAYLOR: You don't anything about me so don't ask me why I'm so mean to everyone.  
  
COLE: Then why don't you tell us.  
  
TAYLOR: ....  
  
To be continued in next chapter 


End file.
